monsterhighfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Lydia Reaper
'''Lydia "LyLy" Reaper '''is the daughter of the Grim Reaper. She is a total sweet-heart and is able to get along with people as long as they don't judge her for respecting the dead. She isn't a big fan of drama and chaos but what she does like is gossip and rumors, even though she knows they aren't true. She can be very reasonable and thoughtful at times. Her mind is made up easily by her opinions and thoughts on anything in general and she tends to focus on important and big issues that actually matter. Lydia is created by MonsterGirl2002. Character Personality Lydia is a serious and business-minded but thoughtful ghoul. She can make her own decisions and not be influenced by others. She tends to focus on large, important issues and delegate details. Lydia isn't known to be overly ambitious even though it seems like she does. She has a positive attitude towards her loved ones and is kind-hearted on the inside. She is also supportful and caring when it comes to her friends. She can be upset after attending a funeral but all she needs to feel better is a friend who is willing to comfort her. Lydia is a very clever and careful ghoul, she knows what's wrong or right for her to do and is always following her own rules, not other's. Appearance Her hair is long and gray with black streaks. She has light brown eyes and a pale skin tone. She might not have any Grimm Reaper features but she doesn't have any blood in her inner body system. Relationships Family The Grim Reaper is Lydia's father and her mother is unknown but she is a skeleton. Lydia is more of a "daddy's girl" since she had been very close to her father ever since she was a little kid and they have a very close relationship with each other. Lydia's mother can sometimes expect her daughter to be the 'perfect child' which annoys the young teenager. She and her mother can have some 'calm' arguments sometimes but it either ends when they decide to not speak to each other until their anger and stress is gone or they simply act like nothing happened. Lydia is a single child and she has no relatives at all except for her oncle, Duane. Friends Victoria Vampiri and Andrew Demon are Lydia's best friends. Victoria and Lydia had been best friends ever since middle school and had gained each other's trust in nearly everything. Andrew had also been good friends with Lydia in middle school but when they both reunited at Monster High, they grew more than simple friends; the ghoul had realized that she and Andrew had a special relationship with each other so she told him to consider her as one of his best friends. Draculaura, Operetta and Spectra Vondergeist are Lydia's friends as well and she is sometimes seen talking to one of them in the halls or fanging out at the maul. Frankie Stein is on good terms with Lydia too and is always there to comfort her when she gets emotional after a funeral. Lydia might not be popular around the school but she has lots of friends and can never choose a favorite out of them. Romance Andrew Demon might be Lydia's best friend but he has a huge crush on her which he never dares to speak about with her friends or tell her himself. Lydia, however, has mixed feelings about Andrew and she doesn't know if she likes him more than a friend or not but this does not constantly bother Lydia. She seems to have a small crush on Holt Hyde due being a bit flirty around him but she isn't sure if she is actually interested anymore. Outfits Basic TBA Dead Tired Coming Soon Notes *Lydia's birthday is on October 31st, which is Halloween. *It is a must for her to attend everyone's funeral. *She isn't visible to anyone at funerals. Gallery LydiaB.jpg|Basic Category:Original Characters Category:Females Category:Grim Reaper Category:GirlX's Original Characters